Saiyan goes to the SOS Brigade
by mariolink101
Summary: King Kai has been getting strange signals from North High and now is Gohan to check it out
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have so many storys but I want to do them before I forget and don't worry I will complete all of this okay on with the story.**

* * *

Prologue

Sayian goes to North high

* * *

It has been seven years since I beaten Cell and this place has been at peace, my mum said to stop training with my old teacher Mr Piccolo but sometimes I just snuck out of the house to practice.

I mean Trunks can train with Vegeta and he's a lot worse than Piccolo.

Any way one day it was a sunny day and me & Mr Piccolo was sparing when all a sudden King Kai started talking to us.

"Hey Gohan are you there".

"Yes King Kai what's up" I said.

"Me and the other Kai's has picked up alot of ki from somewhere in this school called North High in Nishinomiya, I would like you to take it out." KK said

"Okay I'll be there sees ya Piccolo." I said. "Bye." He said without saying another word.

I know that he does not talk much he always talks a lot if it some thing important or when he gets angry at something.

I flew back at my house gotten through the window so my mum don't know that I have actually left I told mum about going to North High School.

My mum was surprised that I chose the school and my mum agreed without saying another word.

A week has passed and I will be starting going to North High.

"Hey you forgot your lunch Gohan." Mum said. "Thanks mum, FLYING NIMBERS!" I shouted, then a yellow cloud came to me and I got on it.

"Have a nice day and get along well." My mum said.

Then I flew off it took me at least an hour to get there, would of gotten their faster without Nimbers but I don't want anybody to see a person flying.

When I got there at the bottom of a hill which the School was on top of. When I finely gotten to the top I gone to classroom 1-5 as it says in my schedule.

when the teacher came in he asked us to introduce ourselves, it was was kinder boring and far to original.

"My name is Kyon, I come from (tell me what his last school was I have no idear.) "Kyon said.

Again original, next was a girl she seemed a little shorter than me but still stood out, she has long hair that goes down to her neck. She had a yellow head band and pony tails on each side. What she said actually got me looking.

"My name is Haruhi Suzumiya, I do not have interest with humans if any of you a alien, time traveller, slider or an esper THEN COME!" Then she scanned a room, and then she looked at me.

She has brown eyes and her eyes was all series like she is trying to pick a fight.

When she sat back down the room was silent full on a minute when the teacher spoke.

"Uhh can you stand up behind Haruhi." he said. "Uh... A all right." I said.

Later on after fourth period I saw the boy I think his name was Kyon tried to speak with Haruhi, I hid my head behind a book I was reading but listen on what he is going to say.

"Hi." Kyon said. Haruhi still have her scary eyes on while starting to look at him.

"What is it". Man she has scary face and a scary tone in her voice, I think she might be worse than my mum.

"Uh was all that stuff in the introduction true." He said. Haruhi was already annoyed but said.

"What part if you're talking about aliens and all the others are you any of those." she said. "Uh no" Kyon said getting all Nervose now and I wouldn't blame him.

"Then stop talking, you're a waste of time." Wow okay forget what I said before I know she's even worse than at least Mr. Piccolo.

Tomorrow at Lunch I was over hearing Kyon and two of his friends the short one were Kunikida and the tall one was Taniguchi. "Why have you started talking to her, she's a freaking psycho." T said.

Okay I know that she is bad but that was hoarse even for her.

"Look if you're trying to pick a date don't pick her, trust me I know I have been in her class three years in a row at our last school." T said while gobbing down his lunch. Thank goodness Haruhi aren't here now or she would... actually I think she just wouldn't bother I bet she gets this all the time.

"This one time she has gotten into school late at night, gotten out some kind powder that you use on the baseball field, what was that thing called again. any way then she drew lots of shapes on the ground, When I got to school that morning I had no idea what they were so I gone to the fourth floor but still I don't know what it means. Later that day she got into the office with all the teachers there telling her why she did it." T said.

"So why did she do it." Kyon said. "I don't know she refuses to talk many rumours says that she was trying to summon a UFO, summon a monster from a another universe stuff like that, but as long as she keeps her mouth shut is still a mystery today." T said.

"but other than that she still makes it into my top 10 hottest first year girls, I say she still on my A category " Wait he has a list on girls on that matter he's like my dad's old fighting teacher master Roshi I might introduce them sometime.

"But I whould keep an eye on Asakura Ryōko." T pointed his finger on a group of girls at the corner but more accurate the long blue haired girl.

"She makes it your A category." K said. "She makes it to AA+ I mean just look at her she's smart, athletic and got a great ass." T said.

"Okay well as much I like your little speech but I'm not trying to pick up haruhi or anyone else on that matter." Kyon said until Haruhi came back to class she does not have her lunch bag so I guessed she gone the cafeteria.

A week later I notice Kyon still trying to have a decent chat with Haruhi with no success but they have been talking more and more like their building up their friendship.

Later that day we change seats in the classroom and guess where I am sitting now right next to haruhi and Guess what Kyon is still sitting in front of Haruhi. And for some reason I am getting more nerves then Kyon here.

The next morning I notice Haruhi was feeling more down then usual when Kyon sat down Asakura Ryōko walked to him and said.

"I tried to cheer Haruhi up but can't do it good luck." She whispered but still make it out then left.

"So what's wrong Haruhi" Kyon said. "Everything is so boring every club I go to is boring and the people in this school are boring even Gohan over there is boring." Haruhi said.

Come on you don't know what I've done in my life I've gone to another planet far away and fought with an evil overlord and even defeated Chell. IN HIS ULTIMATE FORM!

"Well that's how the world goes you don't expect something exiting right in front of your door step." Kyon said. "No but at least give me something to be interested in." Haruhi said.

"Well if you can't find a good club make one I guess." Kyon said. "Hmmmmm".

At the middle of first period science. "Can anyone tell me how many elements?" I woes my hand already knowing the answer and man I gotten it beat into me no joke.

"There are 109 elements in all" I said. even though the people knew I got the answer right but they were still pretty shock many people ask me how I know so much, they even said to me that I am like Asakura Ryōko maybe even more smarter.

Then in middle of class Haruhi grabbed Kyon's collar and dragged his head full on into the table thank goodness that was not me or I'll just broke the table into pieces.

Kyon stood up left hand at the back of his head and shouted. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" "I GOT IT!" Haruhi shouted back.

"Get what?" Kyon asked. "To open up my own club, oh my god why didn't I ever think of that before." Haruhi said. I kneeled over and said. "Okay Haruhi that's great and all but can this wait we are still in class." Then Haruhi sat back down with a big grin on her face.

I think she won't be forgetting that idea any time soon.

After the bell rang Haruhi grab kyon and me and ran out of the classroom. She dragged us across the hallways even up the stairs. She finely stopped on the roof where all the sports equipment were kept.

When she let us go we looked at Haruhi with big sparkly eyes and still had that big grin.

"You two are going to help me." She said. "Help with what exactly Haruhi." Kyon said. "With my club what else." She said.

I knew that she wouldn't forget. "Hold on I get why Kyon is here because he gave you an idea of a club but why am I here." I said.

"Ever since you got into this school you've answered every question right you're the fastest and the strongest person in this school, there's mystery written all over your face." Haruhi said. Oh man someone is coming on to me if I try to keep a more low profile this girl will become more suspicious sigh.

"Okay now we sorted that Kyon, Gohan I believe your name is after school we will be finding a clubroom." Haruhi said. "Hold on what is this club is about." Kyon said. "That doesn't matter now see ya after school." Then she ran off with another word.

After the last bell rang Haruhi grabbed us and ran off with us again.

Haruhi ran to the second building at the back of the school and once again dragged us up the stairs. I could handle that I know but how can Kyon handle it.

Couple minutes of dragging later Haruhi stopped and dropped us again and just bust through the door without knocking and shouted.

"WE'ER HEAR OUR NEW CLUBROOM!" Inside the room was a long table in the middle couple of bookshelves in the bottom left corner and a black board in the other corner.

There was a girl with short purple hair like Trunks but darker. She also has golden brown eyes with glasses. She didn't look up from the book she was reading not even twits. And there is something strange about this girl, her ki is slightly bigger than an ordinary human

"Hold up your just going to take someone else club without their permission." Kyon said.

"Not a problem this girl here is the only member here and she said is okay." Haruhi said.

"Are you sure about this." Kyon asked the girl and she said. "Is fine." She said with a emotionless voice.

"But we even, well Haruhi would do stuff to you." Kyon asked. "Okay." She said.

"We might even just kick you out of this room." Kyon said trying to change her mind. "Go on ahead." She said.

Okay not only she's talking like some robot (PLOT TWIST!) but she still have not lifted her head throughout this entire conversation.

"Okay THIS CLUB WILL BE OFFALY CALLED SPREADING EXITING THINGS ALL OVER THE WORLD WITH SUZUMIA HARUHI OR FOR SHORT... THE S.O.S BRIGADE!" Haruhi shouted.

There was silence in the room when Haruhi carried on. "Oh right I forgot to introduce you to someone." Haruhi got out of the room and already started hearing screeching.

When she got back she brought back yet another girl she had long orange hair and I could see he trembling and blushing all over.

"Huh whe-where am I wha-what am I." She said trembling between words. Then Haruhi locked up the door. "WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DO...!" she shouted but got interrupted.

"Be quiet." Haruhi said. It sounds like we are the kidnappers here poor girl.

There was yet another silence until Kyon spoke up. "Hold it Haruhi why have you brought this poor girl here."

"What do you mean Kyon every amine and manga have a hot Moe Girl and this girl has it I mean just look at that look it has Moe all over her, And look at her breasts I still don't know if there even real or not." Then Haruhi grope her breasts and started rubbing all over.

This and been going for ten seconds until I stopped them. "Hey stop that she's just a defenceless girl have you no limit Haruhi."

"Oh I'm sorry Gohan do you wan't to do it." I blushed when she said that. "WHAT N-NO. HEY ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US HERE." I shouted to the girl in the corner still have not lifted her head throughout all of this, now she is really pisses me off.

Now I am officially part of this story. To be continue

* * *

**Tell me if I got any body's personality's wrong see you in the next chapter chao. **


	2. Chapter 2: Talk with Ms Nagato part 1

Chapter 2

Talk to Yuki Nagato

Three weeks have passed since the S.O.S Brigade was created, all of us are in the clubroom doing our things.

Asahina was brewing us tea with a kettle Haruhi brought from home.

Yuki still reading that book that I got use to and me and Kyon playing with some game he brought that was left in his attic.

"Okay guys we need a computer." Haruhi said sitting on top of the table, next to her was a black pyrimid that said leader. (tell me if I'm wrong)

"Yes and, just go to the store." I said. "No we will be getting it closer." Haruhi said. "Closer, how close?" Kyon asked.

Then Haruhi grabbed both me Ashahina and Me. "Come on!" Haruhi said while running out of the room we stop at the club next to us and I know that face, this will not end well.

Then Haruhi burst through the door already latten go of Ashahina and me and shouted. "HELLO WE ARE HERE TO TAKE A COMPUTER PLEASE, WHERE'S THE PRESIDENT!"

"Hey I am and who are you people." The guy at the back said.

"My name is Haruhi Suzumia leader of the S.O.S Brigade and here are my servants." Haruhi said.

Wait now we are your servants. "Wait why whould we give you a free computer the one that we paid out of our own money." The president said.

Haruhi got that smirk again this won't end well. "All right hey Mikuru come here." Haruhi said while Mikuru came behind Haruhi.

NO MIKURU!

"Gohan hold this camera for me." Haruhi said as she through it at me.

"Haruhi please stop I know what you're planning but please sto-. "

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" It was too late Haruhi grabbed the presidents arm and made him touch Mikuru's boob.

"What are you, AHH!" President said but interrupted by Haruhi kicked him down. "Gohan take the pictures now" Haruhi said to me.

"Haruhi what are you doing I won't do that." I said. "Fine give me the stupid camera." Haruhi said as she grabbed the camera out of my hands and took some pictures.

"If you don't give us a computer these pictures will be at the main school board." Haruhi frightened the president.

"Okay take that one." He said pointed to a random computer on the left side.

Haruhi took out a piece of paper and said. "You know I been to the electric store yesterday and asked a guy for all the latest models this wasn't one of them." Haruhi said.

She planned this far ahead. Wait you should of bort one then Haruhi.

"Ah now this one." Haruhi said as she walked to the left side. "NO! We bort that one last month." He said.

Haruhi waved her camera reminding him that she would take it to the bill board.

"Fine take it you thieves." He said.

He is right we are thieves. After that haruhi made them to connect the computer to the SOS Brigade and the internet into the school's domain and install all the programs. Man can't believe we just did that.

While they were doing that Mikuru was still in the computer club crying I tried to cheer her up by telling her that I use to be a crybaby before Mr. Piccolo trained me. Well except for the training part of course.

Tomorrow

We were just doing what we did yesterday. Haruhi came in and said to us.

"HELLLO SEE WHAT I'VE GOT!" Haruhi shouted bringing in a bag.

"Hey Asahina I got a present for you." Haruhi told Asahina.

"Oh really what is it? WAH!" Asahina was shocked on what she is looking at. It was a red bunny outfit.

"You're going to where it." Haruhi said.

"WHAT! But why." Asahina said trying to get out of this mess.

"You're going to help me handing out out leaflets to all the school to send out the excitement." Haruhi said.

"Now hold it!" Kyon said trying to protect Asahina but was interrupted.

"Shut up now Asahina how about we get you unchanged." Haruhi said while unbuttoning her shirt.

With me and Kyon reflexes we got out of the room quickly with us blushing.

"Whoa damn Haruhi would you at least give us a chance to get out of the room." Kyon said to himself.

Couple of minutes have passed and all we could hear was Asahina's screeching.

When the door opens we both blushed on what we saw. Ashahina on a red bunny outfit and Haruhi in a black bunny outfit. Both had a bit of their cleavage sticking out.

Before we could say anything Haruhi gone to the front of the school while holding tons of leaflets for the club on her left and Asahina's rabbit ears on her right.

While they were going Kyon somehow raised hand to his face sideways like he is saying sorry.

"Sorry Asahina I already broken our promise." Kyon said.

"What do you mean?" I said. "When we ended the club yesterday I promise Asahina that I will protect from Haruhi looked I failed huh." Kyon said in sorrow.

When we got back in we were shocked, Nagato were right in front of us and said. "Park, downtown, 7pm, tonight." Nagato said.

Then she exited the room without another word. When we looked down we noticed Haruhi's and Asahina's clothes on the floor.

Been half an hour of tidying the room but we finished.

When the sun is setting and Haruhi came back furious.

"Those blasted teachers what do they think they are!" Haruhi shouted.

"What happened?" Kyon said. "When we were doing so well handing these papers out someone called the stinking teachers and took us to the principle." Haruhi said

"Well who wouldn't I mean I would do it I can't believe they didn't call the police?" Kyon said.

Yea I can't believe that if I didn't go to this school I would take them away, well except for asahina… speaking of which where is she.

"I'm going home today's club is finish!" Haruhi said.

When Haruhi left I and Kyon started to pack up until Kyon said.

"Hey what do you think Nagato wanted to say?"

"I don't know but I think is important." I said

Later

Later I told my mum that I'm going to be late.

Me and Kyon went to the park (Kyon know what park it was so he leaded the way) When we got there it was 7:10. Yea we were little bit late but hey I think Nagato won't mind.

We saw Nagato just standing there still wearing her school uniform.

"Hey Nagato what do you want to talk to us about." I said.

Nagato walked past us and started saying. "Apartment." Nagato said.

Yea we were shocked and Nagato said. "Don't worry there is no one at home."

THAT'S MAKES IT MORE SURSPICAS!

"Hey Gohan what's going on." King Kai joined me. "Um is a long story." I said.

When we got into Nagato's apartment without a word, we got to the lounge, there was no furniture there was only a table and three cushions.

When we sat Nagato Gave us some drinks started saying.

"Me and Haruhi aren't humans."

"Yea we kinder thought that you two ain't normal." Kyon said. "No I don't mean our personality I mean litely ." I and Kyon and King Kai were shocked about this information.

"I am an android from this race called the data entity, I was created three years ago to absurd Haruhi Suzumia, three years ago there was a giant explosion of data and all of them came from Haruhi Suzumia. From that point they build me along with a few others came to earth and see Haruhi's every move. But Haruhi herself don't know about it and we plan to keep it that way.

Gohan it came to my intentions that you're not completely human either." Nagato said. *Gasp how did she know.* I thought.

"Is that true?" Kyon asked. "Yes my father was an alien to this race called the sayians, the most powerful and the most bloodthirsty people in the universe, he was sending to earth as a baby with a single goal. Destroy everything." I said.

"But would this world been destroyed by now." Kyon said. "No, when my father was a baby an old man took him in but there was an accident." I said.

"And what was that?" Kyon asked. "The old man dropped him down a waterfall that could easily kill a human baby but my dad was tough even back then so normal circumstances won't hurt him but it did make him forget about his mission and his race." I said.

"While my father was growing up along with his strength fourt with many strong opponents more powerful than the last, he married a earth women Chi-Chi then gave birth to me, so you could say I am semi- Sayian or half alien." I said.

"So Nagato what have this got to do with Kyon and I?" I said. "You two have been chosen by Haruhi Suzumia from day one and you two are the closes people that have interacted with suzumia and more of that data have come out." Nagoto said.

*Well now I what those signals King Kai felt* I thought.

Man this has gotten more complicated then I thought.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3: Talk with Ms Nagato part 2

Chapter 3

Talk with Ms. Nagato part 2

Back story: It has only been two days and Haruhi did some terrible things. Sexual arrangement, Stole a computer and some other stuff.

Ms. Nagato brought us to her apartment to talk with... but there was more then that. Chapter 3 starts now.

* * *

"It has been two years and ten months since my creation and it has been peaceful, no mystery sown itself. However there have been readings that came from Suzumiya that we cannot egnor, and that is you two." Nagato said.

*Gasp*

"to the data thought entity a third planet of the solar system holds no value. However the current species on this planet as it known to your kind develops that you people call evolution. Through out the universe it is common for organic lifeforms to develop casualness. human beings from earth are the only creatures that can evolve from inter let. The entity carefully yet fauly continue with observation. Two years and ten months ago they noticed a abnormal play off data on the surface of the planet. This explosion of data started on one aria then influenced the rest of the world then through space. in the centre of this was Suzumia."

Wow cant believe there is a race like this. *I know not even the Grand Kai has heard of this world.* King Kai said.

"Three years since investigation because of Haruhi Suzumiya. However she remains not knowing about this. Regardless the entity reforms its investigation upon Suzumia. The entity believe she is the key to her revaluation and to the human race. Because the entity is the master of being not contacting with the human race. The entity cant communicate through langues and your race have no way to communicate without langues. So thats why the entity created androids such as my self, for me communication of the human race." Nagato stopped talking and took a sip of her tea.

Wow never heard her say this much in under one breath.

"We believe that suzumiya has the potential for your revolution, She has the power that can manipulate the environment data around her on her benefit. This is why I am here and the reason you two are here." She said.

"Hold it. Just hold on a sec, I am completely lost I understand Gohan knows at least some of this stuff. But why us?" Kyon started talking.

Yea he is right I only know some of this stuff cause I am a half alien and all but still I am bit lost on this as well.

"Why telling us?" Kyon said. "You two have been chosen by Haruhi, rather she knows it or not she has the power to effect her surroundings by preforming absolute data. There is a reason she has chosen you two rather then any one else."

"No way" Kyon said. "Way." Nagoto simply answered. "You two and Haruhi have the possibility in your hands." Nagato said.

"You know if you told Haruhi about this she will be amazed." Kyon said. "That is not an option if Haruhi knows this it will create an catastrophic event, for now we must continue investigating the way we are now." She said.

"Ok then I tell all this you just told me." Kyon said. "He he I think she won't even believe or even let you talk with her." I told Kyon. "He that's True."

"I am not the only android that came to this world for Haruhi though each one of us have a different option to come into this, if there is danger you and Gohan would be the first target." Nagato said.

After that Kyon left and it was just me and Nagato. "So Nagato do your race know everything about this universe?" I asked. "No but we are the most entalitant race we know many things and I know that the person named North King Kai have been with us." Nagato said.

"Oh so you heard of us." King kai said joining the conversation. "Why don't any of us know about your race existence." King kai said.

"The data thought entity travels around the universe finding new data, we are all ways moving in high speed so not even the grand kai could track us down." Nagato said.

"So you know about the sayians from the beginning." I said. "Yes they are pretty well known all round the universe." She said.

"Then you must know about my farther and all of his fights." I said. "Yes and what the entity is most surprise was your farther's strength and that he became the legend." She said.

"So how strong are you I know you are holding back a lot." I asked. "Sorry but the entity programmed me to not say any thing like that." She said. "Sigh I kind of thought as much well I better get home, Chi-chi will be angry at me if I stay any longer." I said. I stand up about to leave

"Gohan." She started talking again. "Hm." I simply said. "take me to your house." She said.

"Oh um. Yea sure." I said.

After that I learnt that Nagato could use ki as well so we flue back to my house. When we got home mum was standing on the front door angry.

"Gohan do you know what time it is!" mum shouted completely ignoring Nagato right next to me. "Sorry mum but I have been talking with this girl and it was important." I said.

"I don't care how important it was I bet it was not important as your home work." mum said still don't know about Nagato.

"Hm Gohan why is this girl next to you like that." Mum said. "Ms. Son I am Nagato Yuki Gohan brought me here." Nagato finely spoke.

Few minutes later.

"WHAT!" Mum shouted after Nagato told her that she is an android. "Oh Cool another android where were you created." Goten my younger brother said.

"I was created three years ago by the data thought entity." Nagato answered.

"Gohan do you know what happend with the other three." Mum said. "Mum is ok Nagato is a good android like android 16 was." I said.

Then the phone started and Mum got to the kitchen to answer. " Hey Nagato take a look at this." Goten said. "WAIT GOTEN DON'T!" I shouted.

"YAAAAA!" Goten screamed while he was powering up, destroying every thing cause of the force he was pulling out. His black hair turned into gold spiky hair while his eyes turned cyan.

"GOTEN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TURNING INTO THAT MONSTER IN THE HOUSE CLEAN THIS UP AND GO TO BED!" Mum shouted. "Sorry mum." Goten said turning back.

"Sorry about that Vergeta what were you saying... Oh Gohan Vergeta wants to speak with you." Mum told me.

"Hey Vegeter what do you want." I said. "Gohan not would I care but what is that extra power in your house." He said.

I shouldn't tell him that Nagato's an android he would go after her cause what happened with the other androids. "It was just Goten turning super again." I said.

"WHAT!" He shouted right on the phone. Then we got dicconented, he properly destroyed the thing or some thing.

I went back to the lounge and saw mum speaking with Nagato about cloth shopping though it doesn't look like Nagato was interested.

"So Nagato should you be going back it is getting late." I asked. "Stay." She simply said. "What?" I said. "Stay for the night." She answered.

"Um... is that all right mum?" I asked. "Sure you can stay in the lounge for the night and don't break any thing. It costs all lot of money to get this stuff day after day." Mum said.

"Okay." Nagato said. Well since it was so late we went to bed Nagato didn't went to sleep mode or some thing maybe she has unlimited charge or some thing.

End.

I know this was little bit shorter then the rest. Well next up the new transfer student.

Oh and by the way how does Gohan X Nagato sound to you all.


	4. Chapter 4: New transfer student

Chapter 4

New transfer student

The next morning I court up with my home work before school starts and still have time to spare. I was sitting on my desk while Nagato sitting on my bed reading one of my books. I was sitting there thinking on what to do for my spare time.

"Hey Nagato I want to show you to someone is that all right?" I asked. Nagato just nodded. "Great follow me." I said jumping out of the window. Nagato stopped reading and followed outside.

We walked for couple of minutes and saw Mr. Piccolo sitting in front of the tree. "Gohan what kept you." Piccolo simply said. "Oh mum had some extra home work for me. Hey I would like to show some one Her name is..." Gohan was interrupted.

"Ms. Nagato Yuki I heard you all last night at her apartment, I was checking on you caurse you went here for our night training." Piccolo said.

"Yea sorry about that it was so sudden you know." I said with the son grin. "So Ms. Nagato if you won't say how strong you are then show it." Piccolo said ready for a fight.

Picolo started chasing for Nagato. But when Piccolo got a meter away Nagato vanished and grabbed his arm from behind.

"But how." Piccolo said can't understand what just happened. "My race made me not just smart but also strong, I can loose alot of blood but still kept on fighting, you people call it immortal am I right." Nagato said with out any emotion in her voice. She then let him arm go then walk up to me and said.

"We should go." Nagato said. "Oh right sorry about that Piccolo." I apologised.

"Who is that kid I never saw some one like her." Piccolo said under his breath

Later at school.

While we were in the classroom waiting for the teacher we heard some rumours about some transfer student.

"Did you two hear that a new mysteries transfer student." Haruhi said right in front of my face. "Whoa not so close." I said. "How do you know he or she is mysteries, you have not met him or her yet." Kyon said. "What do you mean if a student started coming to school in the middle of a year that makes it mysteries." Haruhi said.

"So he properly got dragged here cause of his family who got a different job or some thing." Kyon said. "Yea right that would be forced and unnatural." Haruhi said.

"I would like to know what your definition of unnatural is." I whispered. "What was that." Haruhi said. "No-nothing." I said.

After school we were doing the same things and once again Haruhi got him but with some one. "Hey see who I got, this guy is the new transfer student Itsuki Koisumi from class 1-9. Itsuki you have joined the SOS Brigade and these are my servant, 1, 2, 3 & 4" Haruhi said. That's the hole introduction "Hey my name is Ituki is lovely to meet you all. But I still don't know what this club's about." Itsuki said.

He has short brown hair and eyes, he also have that wrather creepy mouth I mean I've seen lot more worse so I was not faced about it.

Then Haruhi had that grin again. "The SOS Brigade is about." Haruhi let in a deep breath and said. "Finding Aliens, Time travellers, Sliders & Esper's and befriend them." Haruhi said in under one breath.

The next day I was outside of the clubroom when Kyon showed up. "Gohan why are you..." Kyon was interrupted by a screaming sound.

"Oh."

"Yea" I said.

"How long has Haruhi been doing that." Kyon said. "A couple of minutes now." I said. Then the door opened and saw Mikuru in a maids outfit. Both me and Kyon started blushing like mad.

"Moe is official in maid outfits they have one in every school base story's." Haruhi stated. Did she learned that from manga.

"And now is time for pictures." Haruhi said. Oh no not again. "What." Mikuru said still blushing.

"Come on Mikuru lift your chin up, good hold the outfit up a little. Hey Kyon take over for me." Haruhi said giving Kyon the camera (The same one they used at the computer club).

And for some reason Kyon is actully taking the pictures. What are you doing. "Come on Mikuru keep up with that moe." Haruhi said as she unbutton on top leaving a cleavage showing. "Hey Nagato give me your glasses for a sec." Haruhi said as she gives her the glasses.

"Why is every one helping. Am I the only one who thinks this is wrong." I said as I grabbed Haruhi's arm. Then Haruhi noticed that I have a aura around me.

Oh c*** calm down, calm down, calm down. "Sigh what ever I have another photo's any way." Haruhi said. What are these photo's for any way.

"Mikuru, every time you come to the clubroom you have to wear this." Haruhi said. "Wha- what?" Mikuru said.

After that every one was calm well as calm as can be. After Itsuki came him and Kyon played a game and I just watched. Cause you know is a two player game...

I think.

At the end Haruhi told us for tomorrow the first day of the weekend to meet up at down town at 10 am. Man she wants us all week.

And if any one of us are eather late or the last person to arrive will get a penalty. Great.

Next Chapter: Mikuru reveals herself.

* * *

Gohan: Wow Nagato cant believe you are that strong.

Nagato:...

Gohan: Um what's wrong Nagato.

Nagato:...

Gohan: Um Mariolink101 I think she is overheating.

me: What do you. OW!

Gohan: what do we do.

me: What do you mean you figure it out I know that head of yours would cook some thing up. Now if you excuse me I have to cool my hands. Dame that stings.

Yea now I have started to do extras Though it would be rare for me to do this but I will try to do this more often


	5. Chapter 5: Mikuru reveals herself

Chapter 5

Mikuru reveals herself.

Previously on Saiyan goes to the SOS Brigade. Gohan and Piccolo found out Nagato a android created by an alien race is strong and have beaten Piccolo at his own game. Later the SOS Brigade gotten a new member "Itsuki Koizumi" now on with the show.

* * *

"No you have home work to do." Mum yelled at me. "But mum I all ready completed my homework." I said so I could leave to the place Haruhi told us to meet up.

"Even though you done with school work but I am still your home teacher, I think that school is being too soft on you!" Mum yelled as she pointed the frying pan of doom at me.

"Fine I will do your homework mum." I said defeated for the count. "Now that's more like it." Mum said as she left me with all the home work.

But little did she know I snuck out and gone to the rest of the group. I managed to come down town before 10 O-clock and already most of our group were there, only Kyon was not here yet.

"Hiya guys." I said as I waved. "Hello Gohan." Mikuru said while Isuki just waved, Nagato nodded and Haruhi just didn't say a word. I noticed and said. "Whats wrong Haruhi?"

"Kyon's late." Haruhi said totally ignoring my precance. Couple of minutes of silence later Kyon arrived. "Your late, penalty!" Haruhi shouted to Kyon.

Later we gone to the nearest cafe and because of Kyon's penalty he has to bye all of our drinks. "Today we will be finding Mystery's and strange phenomenon we will be split into three of two groups." Haruhi said. Then we played a little game (I forgot the name of it but I expect you all know this game).

The first is the leader group. Haruhi, Nagato & Itsuki. And the second is the weaklings *Haruhi chose the name okay* Kyon, me and Mikuru. Haruhi said to come back at lunch time.

Later Me, Kyon and Mikuru gone to the west side while the other gone to the east and their was only silence. "I haven't been walking like this before." Mikuru said.

"What do you mean." I said. "I mean walking with couple of boys." Mikuru said. Then she accident gave a little nudge into Kyon, then gave of a little blush and moved away.

"Oh come on, your telling us you haven't been on a date before." Kyon said. Who said we were going on a date. "Never." Mikuru answered.

"Your kidding right I mean I bet you have guys all lined up to ask you out." Kyon said. "But I can't do it, you see I am not propose to date in this... um" Mikuru waited for a moment to wait how she could say it.

"Hm." I said. Then Mikuru ran in front of us making us stop. "Kyon, Gohan I have a favour to ask of you two?" Mikuru asked.

Couple of minutes later we all sat in a bench. "So what is this about?" I asked. "You two might not believe what I have to say but... I am not from this time plane and that I am a time traveller." Mikuru said.

Both me and Kyon gasped but not as much with Nagato. "I cant tell which time plane I'm in and where I come from, they told me that I shouldn't say that to any one." Mikuru said.

I didn't understand the rest but the last part was what I was intreged in. "I am here cause of a time quake three years ago in this time plane, my people gone back to that time but can't go any futher back. The conclusion was that there was a big time cap in that time plane. It wasn't until recently the thing that caused it." Mikuru said.

"So what was it?" Kyon asked. "Um it was Ms. Suzumia." Mikuru answered. Her again first some data explosion now a so called time quake, how are you even doing this.

"I hardly believe Haruhi could do this." Kyon said. "Yes is still a mystery to us as well and that Haruhi doesn't know about this time quake either. Thats where I came in to see if there's any more time phenomenon. I guess I am a watch dog... or some thing. I don't blame you two if you don't belive me." Mikuru said.

"No Mikuru I had a similar situation." I said. "What?" Mikuru was shocked.

"Well I think it was ten years ago this boy name Trunks said he came twenty years from the future to warn us about this two androids that freturns to take over and I would like it if you two don't raise any more questions about it." I said don't want to go any further.

"Any way, can you tell me whats gonna happen to Haruhi?" Kyon said changing the subject. "That's classified" Mikuru simply answered. "Well if your from the future you already know what happens right?" Kyon said. "That's classified" Mikuru said again. "well then why don't you just tell Haruhi all this stuff?" Kyon tried. "That's classified" She said for the third time. Ok that is starting to bug me.

"I'm sorry but they told me not to say this stuff, forgive me!" Mikuru said almost yelling. "Don't apologize and can I ask you one last question?" Kyon ask.

"Yes sure." Mikuru said. "Can you tell me how old you really are?" Kyon said. Mikuru putting her finger on her mouth winked and said in the most beautiful pose. "Thats classified." Sigh figures.

Later we gone back to down town and saw Haruhi grumpy then usule "Find any thing." Haruhi said. "Nothing." Kyon said as I shook my head. "Were you all really looking and not just walking around... Mikuru." Haruhi said glancing at Mikuru. Mikuru immediately shook her head while Kyon said. "Oh yea well what did you find."

There was silence then Haruhi headed of to that same cafe and had lunch. Haruhi want us to split into groups again and now it was me, Kyon and Nagato.

"We will meet again at 4 and actually look this time." Haruhi said angrily.

Later when we split up again we took the south end while the others gone to the north. "Where do you want to go Nagato?" Kyon ask. "Library." Nagato simply said again.

"Is that all right Gohan." Kyon ask. "Yea don't worry there is actually something I want any way." I said.

When we got to the library Nagato went to some random book shelve, Kyon picked a manga while I was at the history books. Well mum did told me get some as soon as possible.

Later I lost track of time I was at the table reading Kyon was sleeping and nagato was still in that same isle. Then Kyon's phone ranged and boy was it loud and Kyon gotten wide awake from it. After Kyon answered the phone I heard Haruhi's voice. "What do you think you all doing, do you know what time it is!" Haruhi shouted.

Kyon looked at his phone while I do the same. Oh crud is half pass four. "Sorry I just woke up." Kyon said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GET YOUR BUTS DOWN HERE IN 30 SECONDS!" Haruhi shouted. "Man don't give us impossible mission's Haruhi." I said.

Man I need to find Nagato. Seconds I found Nagato. "Nagato we have to leave now." After I said that Nagato wanted a book so I have to create a library card for Nagato and after that I said.

"Guys hold on." "Why?" Kyon ask.

"I'll explain later hurry." I said. After they did I pattern two of my fingers on my head and dissapered... Well more like teleport. We appeared next to a building just at the other side of the street from Haruhi and the others.

"Did we just teleport." Kyon said. "Yes my farther taught it to me now come on." I said as we ran across the street. Haruhi and the rest was shocked that we made so fast but Haruhi still said. "Late penalty."

After that it was the end of the day "Man my mum would be angry when I gone back I think I would go to Bulma's instead." I said.

Then Mikuru came to me and Kyon and wispered "Thank you two for listening to what I have to say." Then she walked away.

After that we went home and man was mum cross at me. Mum pretty much made my not only do that home work I skip but also do the but load of dishes. Sigh I hope you are having a better time then I am dad.

Next chapter: Itsuki's turn.

Let me tell you whats going to happen in later chapters I will actually do the Buu saga tell me what you think. See ya


End file.
